Aishiteru-Wo ai ni
by Aniaisha
Summary: Fem!China. Human name!AU. Kiku and Chun Yan are cousins so they aren't supposed to be in love, are they? Nevertheless Kiku still wanting to confess so he came to Chun Yan's apartment to do so. Mentions of; USUK, FRANADA, RUSBEL


"..."

"..."

There is this uncomfortable silence between the two asians. None of them had any intention to break the silence—or rather nobody had the courage to do so. They just sat down and quietly sip their tea.

Chun-Yan sighed slowly. They're supposed to be cousin. They are supposed to just talk casually with each other. She still remembers the times when they are still kids they would play in the sandbox at the park near their house. Share a swing which didn't really fit them both because the others are occupied.

How they used to hug, kiss and show affections when the other are feeling down, to show that even if the whole world turns up against them they still have each other. Well, they USED to. But now all of them seems to have faded and disappeared. Even now, they couldn't even talk to each other and just look around awkwardly to anything but the person in front of them.

'I had to say something but what?' Chun-Yan steal a glance to the more composed Japanese in front of her. Wondering since when had the other person become so serious and quiet. Where did all the sweet face gone?

'This is awkward, I need to do something about this weird atmosphere' Kiku thought.

"I-" the both of them said at the same time. Chun-yan and Kiku then hastily sputtered somethings like ; you go first and go ahead. Awkwardly, of course. But then they eventually stop and fell into another long and awkward silence.

Chun-Yan shifted nervously on her pillow, averting her gaze to the ceiling as if the meaning of life is now written on them. Kiku only eyed her from the corner of his eyes just as nervous as the chinese girl is. Actually—technically—they are not real cousin. It's because Chun-Yan's aunt marriage to Kiku's father whom already had Kiku that time which makes them one. Despite not being blood related they grew very close. Heck they even close enough to take a bath together.

The 'distancing-toward-each-other' started when Chun-Yan and Kiku are in their second year in junior high school. Chun-Yan faintly remembered she was just casually asking Kiku whether he wanted to take a bath together. Seeing their close relationship it's nothing weird and Kiku casually said yes that time. But, she doesn't really remember much in the bath but her guess is she had said something wrong that time which driven Kiku away from her.

Suddenly Chun-Yan's phone rang so she had to excuse herself from Kiku for a while. Which make both sides feel somehow relieved. Kiku decided to think of a topic for his conversation attempt after this. She is wearing a simple red shirt with chinese collar with yellow decorations that goes to her thigh and a yellow tight trousers but not too tight. As for her hair she is wearing it ponytail style today but not all of the hair are tied so the excess hair just falls on her shoulders. To put it simply she looked pretty. Should he compliment Chun-Yan's appearance today? No that'll be weird. He started to have flashback on his own on how they had become this way. This is why Chun-Yan couldn't remember their last bathing together. Because she was unconscious.

Apparently the water they use to soak that time was too hot for her and she had to had a heatstroke inside the tub. They were having too much fun chatting that they forget that Chun-Yan doesn't take the heat very well. They were oblivious in the fact that they were both naked and they are teenagers. The tub was too small that time so Chun-Yan had to sit in front of him with her back to him as he leaned to the wall. Her fainting there means she fell on Kiku's chest.

He still remembered clearly how Chun-Yan's wet hair meshed on her small face which was flushed from the heat. Water dripped and fell to her flushed cheeks with her mouth slightly opened breathing hard. Her long eyelashes which was covering her brown eyes are also wet. She even moaned his name before being completely unconscious on his chest. Yes she was unconscious but still. And Kiku would be lying if she wasn't turning him on.

So in that case that time, he just carry the chinese girl out from the bathtub bridal style. Trying his best not to look in those marvelous body the said girl possessed which he had just realized that time. Because carrying her bridal style means her body was completely exposed and was ready to feast. He quickly put on the clothes he had prepared for him and wrapped the girl with a towel. Chun-Yan always walk out from the bathroom only wrapped with a towel so he had to carry her upstairs.

This wasn't the first time it happened, it happened so many times before. But that time they were just kids so Kiku just have to call out for their parents. Now things are different, what will their parents say? They wouldn't be angry of course. But they will certainly tease them. So Kiku, quietly, ran upstairs to Chun-Yan's room, lay her on the bed and quickly dressed Chun-Yan in random pajamas. After that he hastily get out from Chun-Yan's room and go outside to clear his mind.

That's where he had started to fall for Chun-Yan. But knowing their usual intimate activity such as taking bath together and etc. He decided to stay away from Chun-Yan and build a wall between them. Chun-Yan, that time didn't know what happened and thought that she did something so she starting to avoid Kiku as well, confusing their parents. The peak is Chun-Yan and Xiang decided to go to a school next town. It is a very prestigious high school only for bright ones.

Kiku then finally had enough without Chun-Yan and so decided to visit her. Kiku really had considered on taking advantage on this and confess. But the 'cousin' chain stopped him. And again, the wall he made had been to big, too tall and too thick that he had to either break it completely or give up. Chun-Yan's physical appearance is already breathtaking she is also very loving. It makes it almost impossible for her to not having anyone crushing on her.

Kiku sighed, he still wanted to confess eitherwise. Well, he still had one more night to think about it over. When tomorrow rolls thats it. He is going to stay overnight there anyways. (I'm reminding you that Chun-Yan lived with Xiang, but he's currently out of the house. He had the idea on what's going on between them from the start. He even smiled knowingly when he opened the door to reveal Kiku earlier that day. Xiang is only being thoughtful and giving them privacy by going to his Icelandic friend's house)

"Wei?" Chu-Yan said after she answered the phone outside.

"Jie-jie?" Xiang's voice rang.

"Yes it's me what is it Xiang~?" Chun-yan asked in a sing-song tone earning her a chuckle from her firecracker lover brother.

"Like, Emil's brothers are inviting me to stay over in their house tonight. Emil will lend me his clothes. May I?" Xiang asked. Chun-Yan feels like her world is shattering in front of her eyes.

"A-Are you sure you won't be a bother?" Chun-Yan asked. Trying to keep her voice as calm and steady as she could.

"I-" Xiang's voice was being cut which Chun-yan reacted by raising an eyebrow.

"Don't worry Chun-Yan, Xiang is a sweet boy. He will not be a bother" Now the ones answering is Tino. Chun-yan then just sighed.

"If you say so Tino,"

"Besides, Kiku gege is staying over right? You won't be lonely " Xiang answered.

"Alright, have fun" Chun-yan said.

"I will, bye~!" then the line was cut off. Chun-yan smiled to herself before realizing. Oh Crap! She and Kiku are going to be alone tonight. She breathed, in and out trying calm herself. When she's sure she's calm enough she headed to the living room where Kiku supposed to be.

"Who called?" Kiku asked, surprised his voice came out so calm when the insides of him are exploding like crazy.

"Xiang, he said he'll stay over in his nordic friend's house. So you're going to use his room tonight" Chun-Yan smiled tentatively. Surprised because she was speaking more than 10 words.

"So, we're alone tonight" Kiku said. Chun-yan and Kiku froze, there's a moment of silence before Chun-yan and Kiku blushed.

"W-w-w-w-what d-d-did you mean by t-that?!" Chun-yan asked/blurted.

"I-I-I-I-I m-meant there's nobody else b-b-beside us. W-w-what else?" Kiku answered half stuttering.

"O-O-oh.. A-a-alright" Chun yan then awkwardly sat down. Both of them, once again fell into silence with scarlet faces. Kiku decided to break the silence.

"Umm... so, can I well put my suitcase in Xiang's room?" he asked. Chun-yan flinched but then stand up muttering a 'sure'. She then motioned to Kiku to follow her out from the living room to Xiang's room. Unfortunately when she tried to open the door, it was locked somehow. Chun yan let out an annoyed growl.

"Wait here, I'll ask him where did he put his key this time" Chun-Yan said leaving Kiku alone.

"Wei?" Chun-Yan called out, hoping that Xiang had left his key in an obvious place that is not hard to locate. Not somewhere like, in a bottle of jar in the box in the back of the attic or beneath the pot near the gate.

"What is it Chun-Yan? Xiang is helping Emil clean the dishes right now. Do you need anything from him?" a calm and monotone voice is now ringing on her eardrums. Lukas.

"Sorry Lukas, could you ask my brother where did he put the key to his room. I need it now" Chun-yan breathed.

"Sure wait a sec," Chun-Yan then heard a little muffled sounds.

"So?"

"He said, it's in his bag right now. He forgot to leave it in the house he also said that your cousin Kiku should just sleep with you tonight" Lukas answered and chuckled "Are you sure Chun-Yan, this Kiku is a boy no?" Lukas asked teasingly. Chun-yan doesn't need to be there to know Lukas is smirking right now, seriously he's such a tease.

"We're not like that Lukas" Chun-yan said. A hint of nervousness in her voice.

"You seems to be nervous. I bet you're blushing right now" Lukas said. Ugh! How come he can say that in such a monotone voice? But true to his words Chun-yan is currently blushing, furiously.

"I'm not! Well thanks anyway, bye Lukas" with that she end the call before things get more embarrasing for her. Oh dear, what now? Chun yan sighed. After regaining some control she walked inside. But after she spotted Kiku blood starting to rise to her cheeks.

"Kiku, uh.. sorry Xiang forget to leave the key home so uh... to put it simply.." Chun-Yan cut off her sentence and stared Kiku from the corner of her eyes. A lovely shade of pink tinted her cheeks. "We kind of have to sleep together tonight" Chun Yan said. Kiku started to blush as well and nodded anyways. After finally puting the suitcase away they got back to the living room.

Another awkward silence is to be expected. Their cheeks are still pink, and their heartbeat are pounding so fast that it threathened to burst out. Fortunately if you call that fortunate though, before any of them started an awkward attempt to speak, the doorbell rings. Chun-yan quickly ran to the door to open it. She opens the doors that revealed...

"Yo Chun-yan, the hero's here"

"Bonjour mon ami"

"Sorry for intruding your weekend, da?"

"I'm terribly sorry but we have works to get done"

There stood Alfred F. Jones, Francis Bonnefoy, Ivan Braginski and Arthur Kirkland. Chun-yan's co-workers in student council. Chun-yan then as if seeing the light of life for the first time launched herself at them tackling both Arthur and Ivan. They fell with a loud thud, Alfred just laughed. Kiku who heard the noise quickly ran to the front door to find her cousin on top of a Brit and a Russian.

"Ah! S-sorry Arthur, Ivan" Chun-Yan stood quickly and pulling the other two up. They're not angry as they had a soft spot for the Chinese girl. So they just chuckled, Arthur patted her hair while Ivan pinch her cheek. Kiku who somehow can't accept those strangers to touch his—*cough* Chun yan asked.

"Umm... who are they?" Chun-Yan turn to Kiku and they spend a good five minutes for introductions, the reason of their visit, the fact that Chun-yan is a student council member and to tell the western guys about her relationship with Kiku. So they didn't mistook them as lovers or anything.. wait! It doesn't have to be lovers though.

"Y-you don't mind right?" Chun-Yan timidly asked. Kiku smiled and just shook his head. He couldn't be selfish, Chun-yan has works to do and if the both of them just left alone it'll get more-and more awkward by the moment.

And so they spent the rest of the afternoon to work on the files, Kiku also helped seeing he doesn't have anything better to do. And by the evening did Chun yan realized she had forgotten to buy groceries and the fridge is completely empty. Luckily Francis came up with the idea of buy take out dinner from the restaurant near Chun-yan's house which had just opened recently. So Chun-yan's going to buy it.

"Should I accompany you?" Kiku asked, knowing well that the security in this town is not the best.

"Ah, no need you should just stay. I'll have Francis to go with me. Besides I don't know where it is I need Francis to show the way" Chun-yan said. Kiku nodded and closed the door after mumbling a 'take care'

"Say, mon cher" Francis decided to ask the question he's been holding for the last few hours on their way back to Chun Yan's house. "Why are you acting so nervous with Kiku?" Chun yan froze. Upon hearing the Japanese name she suddenly flinched.

"W-w-why are you asking that?"

"Kiku is your cousin non? You should've been able to talk with him naturally" Francis said. Eyeing Chun yan. The girl sighed.

"Well, we used to be so... attached. But as we grew up he started distancing himself from me so I did the same. Before I knew it, it had become like this. I think it was at our freshman year in junior high" Chun yan answered. Francis blinked, it was more serious than he thought. He thought that they were just fighting at the time but, to think that it had been years.

"How close you were?" Francis asked.

"Close enough to be able to bathe together?" Chun yan said after thinking for a moment. Francis mouth gaped. They were that close?! Francis then coughed awkwardly.

"W-when did that last occured?" Francis asked.

"When we were on our second year of junior high. Though I don't really remember what happened, when I woke up I was in my room with a cold towel on my forehead. That's where he started well.. this" Francis nodded, starting to get a grasp on the situation.

"Anything else?"

"Well... I-I don't know what is it but, whenever I see him, touch him or even just hearing his name. My heart pounds very fast, my face turned red, I felt dizzy as if the energy is being drained from the isnside of me. I felt warm and fuzzy and suddenly, I couldn't stop thinking about him" Chun Yan said, her eyes half lidded and her cheeks started to turn pink. She held her chest, trying to stop her heart from pounding too hard.

"W-what should I do?" Chun Yan asked, now facing the frenchman porperly. Francis stared at her for a moment before chuckled.

"That's l'amour mon ami, what you're feeling to Kiku is love" Francis said winking. Chun Yan's eyes widened, the answer is so clear all along and she didn't figure it out.

"That.. makes sense. So.. I'm in love with Kiku" Chun Yan mumbled. She touched her cheeks, warm, "Did you, feel that when you're around Matthew as well?" Chun Yan asked. Francis smiled a gentle smile and nodded.

"Oui, I feel that too" Francis answered. Chun yan couldn't take the overwhelming new feelings in her chest started trembling. Her cousin's name filled her head and she started to shiver uncontrolablly that Francis had to calm her down before they could head home.

.

.

.

"Umm, may I ask you a question?"

Alfred, Arthut and Ivan stopped their previous activities and stared at Kiku. "Of course" Arthur answered.

"Uh, does Chun Yan possibly have a boyfriend?" an ambigous question escaped from Kiku's mouth. Ivan sweatdropped while Arthur and Alfred deadpanned. Arthur coughed before answering

"Well she doesn't have any. In fact she didn't show any interest in boys nor girls in our school, she's pure" Alfred and Ivan nodded.

"Eh?! I thought.."

"If you're thinking that one of us is her boyfriend that's totally wrong dude" Alfred laughed.

"Francis and I are already in a relationship" Ivan said.

"Oh? With who?" Kiku curiously asked.

"I'm dating my sister Natalia while Francis is with Alfred's twin brother" Ivan answered.

"You're dating your sister?!" Kiku asked, half shouting. He then remembers his impolite attitude and sit down again awkwardly.

"Da,"

"And Francis is gay?" Kiku asked again, rather calmly this time.

"Yep," Alfred said with a nod. "The rest of us already have someone in our hearts so there's no need to worry" he added with a wink.

"The truth is you liked her don't you, Kiku?" Arthur teased. Kiku blushed left dumbfounded. Was it really that clear?

"Yes, it's clear" Ivan said as if he can read Kiku's mind which kind of terrifies Kiku a lot. "Just admit it already"

"Yes, I'm in love with her" Kiku exhaled. "I was even planning to confess today but.. I lost my courage along the way. If you all didn't come it will be more awkward as the clock ticks by"

"Why?" Alfred asked.

"Umm... first of all we're cousins and I don't think she feels the same for me" Kiku whispered, barely audible. His gaze fell to the table. Alfred, Ivan and Arthur shared a look before staring at Kiku.

"Well, you won't know if you don't try" Arthur said.

"But-"

"You're only cousin while me and my sister is blood related come on, why don't you just give it a try?" Ivan encourage him.

"..."

"You have to face it like a hero!" Alfred added.

"I'm actually quite sure she will return your feelings" Arthur said. Ivan and Alfred nodded agreeing with the brit.

"Thank you everyone" Kiku smiled, here they are just knowing each other and they supported him almost immediately. He must be pretty blessed. Alfred gives him a thumbs up. And the doorbell rings and they had dinner. After dinner all of the guests are scurrying home. Ivan gave Kiku a reasurring pat, Arthur just smiled, Francis winked and Alfred before he goes he whispered to Kiku.

"Actually Kiku, just like you I also planned an epic confession today" Kiku smiled.

"I see, I hope the best for you Alfred"

"Same to you, good luck" Alfred then half running to the others and then pulled Arthur's hand.

"W-what are you doing? Idiot!" Arthur blushed.

"Just come with me okay? Bye Kiku, Chun-Yan, Francis and Ivan" Alfred waved as he pulled a blushing brit with him. Kiku smiled half expecting that already. After the others are gone Chun yan let a small laugh.

"He's finally confessing, that Alfred. The student council prez and the vice president, what a cute couple" Chun yan said.

"Depending on Arthur's response the feelings are definitely mutual" Kiku commented. Chun yan chuckled again before they fell into another silence.

"S-say... want to take a bath together?" Chun yan asked looking timidly at the japanese beside him blushing a shade of red. Kiku was taken aback but finally nodded.

The bath tub is bigger than the ones in their parents house. They now sat facing each other their heart is pounding so hard they could feel like hearing them. They both aren't saying anything and just sit in the water. They decided to call it a night since both are exhausted from the student council works. Seriously the headmaster shouldn't just rely on the students!

"It has been a while, no?" Kiku decided to say as they lay beside each other.

"Yeah..." Chun yan answered "The last time was when we were junior high school"

"You're right" Kiku said.

"I.. I'm always wondering what did I do actually.." Chun Yan said her voice wavering.

"What do you mean?" Kiku asked. Genuinely confused and worried.

"After the bath you started distancing from me. What did I do exactly? Why are you avoiding me?" Chun yan finally asked. Tears started to form in her eyes. Kiku lifted himself to look at Chun Yan whom is crying right now.

"You.. you don't remember?" Kiku asked, all this time he thought Chun yan knows. Said girl shook her head.

"You fainted in the tub" Kiku sighed.

"So that's why you're avoiding me?" she asked still sobbing.

"No,"

"So why?!" Chun yan asked."I was hurt of you avoiding me all of the sudden! We're usually very close remember?!" Chun yan started to sob uncontrollably. Kiku felt a pang of guiltness in his chest. And decided that he should fix this now.

"I was shaken, that time I had just realized everything. You're beauty, you're sweetness.. everything and I had just realized that I had fallen for you and I still do" Kiku stared at Chun yan, his hands are holding her shoulders. Chun yan's eyes widened albeit still teary. "I can't control my feelings that time, we're cousins so I'm not supposed to fall for you right? But Alfred, Arthur, Ivan and Francis say I should confess to you anyway which I am doing now"

"Kiku.." Chun yan whispered. Kiku smiled and pull her into his embrace. Chun yan held her hands tentatively to return the embrace.

"I love you Chun Yan" Kiku said into her ear. Chun yan's eyes widened once more as the happiness flowed from within her she started to cry again. Kiku pulled back to cup her face with his hands. Chun yan smiled albeit the streaming tears. Kiku hesitated a little but then leaned down closing his eyes to press his lips on Chun yan's. Chun yan moved automatically, pressing her lips back as she closed her eyes and snaked her arms on Kiku's neck.

They pulled back from the lack of oxygen but still held each other close. They both chuckled.

"You still haven't answer my confession Chun Yan," Kiku said reminding. Chun yan blushed. She leaned in and give him a peck before whispering ;"Wo ai ni" she then buried her face in Kiku's chest to hide the obvious blush on her face. Kiku smiled gently and pulling them down on the bed and throw the blanket to cover both of them. They both fell asleep afterwards cuddling close to each other.

.

.

.

When Chun Yan woke up next morning she was greeted by Kiku's face staring close to her. she literally jumped out from surprise. Kiku just chuckled.

"I made some breakfast for us since you didn't woke up before" Kiku said. Chun Yan felt like dreaming, she finally able to get close- no even closer to Kiku now. Kiku smiled gently and kiss Chun yan's forehead. Chun yan smiled back and got out of the bed to get dressed. They eat breakfast together before Kiku said.

"I think I'm going to transfer to your school" Chun Yan stopped eating and stared at Kiku.

"Why the sudden change?"

"If I'm not with you who knows what will your male friends do to you. I'm practically your boyfriend now" Kiku smirked which made Chun yan blushed.

"T-then where will you stay?" Chun Yan asked.

"Hmm? There's an unused room here right?" Kiku asked back.

"How did you know?"

"I look around when you're still asleep earlier" Kiku answered.

"I guess it's okay then.. I-I want to stay with you as long as I can" Chun Yan blushed while saying that.

"Of course" Kiku said smiled at her which she returned.

But of course before that Kiku had to pass the exam to transfer first, then he had to prepare for moving first before they could stay together. That's why today Kiku had to leave whether he liked it or not. Xiang came back a few minutes later claiming that he had eaten breakfast with Emil's family.

"So, like, are you finally official?" That's the first question Xiang asked.

"You know?!"

"It was like, totally obvious you know? Jiejie looks like a damsel in love after Kiku gege came and gege looks like a desperate prince trying to convey his love" Xiang shrugged. Kiku and Chun yan blushed. Unfortunately their teasing continues because Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Ivan and Matthew (yep, he came as well) decided to visit again. Matthew and Kiku greeted each other first though.

"I knew your confession going well Kiku" Arthur smiled.

"Now you're finally can be relieved right, mon ami?" Francis asked. The blushing couple took some time to regain their composure before they stared at each other and smirked.

"Speaking of confession, Alfred did you succeded as well?" Kiku asked. Alfred and Arthur blushed.

"Yep, I totally did it dude!" He said pulling Arthur close making the brit blush an even darker shade of red. "O-Oi let me go you git!" They all laughed. Kiku then sneakily reach his hand to hold Chun yan's. Chun yan shyly scooted closer to Kiku. Forgetting the crowd it feels as if they're only the two of them and their love for each other in the world.

"Aishiteru"

" Wo ai ni"

.

.

Kiku totally transferred to Chun Yan's school a week later.

END

Note: this is my first Nichu and Hetalia fanfic so I'm sorry if there's so many mistakes in it. I'm still lacking a lot as a writer and still developing. Reviews welcome! Indonesian readers welcome!

.

.

Oh yea, Happy Chinese New Year! (I'm also celebrating so,)

Sincerely, ANIAISHA


End file.
